


His Reward

by RiskPig



Category: Eragon (2006), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Durzelle - Freeform, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskPig/pseuds/RiskPig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durza marries Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on Oct. 5, 2013
> 
> Smut starts next chapter.

Durza sat in his study, his gaze fixed on an open book, but not reading a word. He lost track of time, surprised to find night had passed. Without food or sleep, he was slowly dissolving into a pathetic heap.

And it was all her fault.

His distraction slept soundly in his tower, unaware of the torment she caused. He brought her here as an effective method to procure Lord Maurice’s loyalty to Galbatorix; an old arrangement, one Durza made many times. Stay in line, and your family would be spared.

Belle, the token in question, was beautiful, he noticed of course. The night he retrieved her from her family home, he relished in the people’s fear, a lovely perk of his position. No one wanted to acknowledge him, his appearance tipping that scale. The pale skin and sharp teeth triggered revulsion in all foolish enough to look at him directly. But then he gazed into the bluest eyes, clear and inviting as a freshwater pond, framed by thick, smoky eyelashes. He left his humanity behind years ago, but her eyes reduced him to man with a hunger he had not felt in years… for a moment.

The fairer sex lurked beneath his notice, only surfacing when he needed release. As soon as he had Belle escorted to her new chambers, he ordered for a courtesan with blue eyes.

Durza closed the book and massaged his temples. He hid away, not admitting his cowardice; he would have to face her eventually, and if this arrangement was meant to work out for him, he needed to establish new rules. After a few days, he had forgotten Belle existed, let alone lived in his castle. Surprisingly, considering her freely roaming the place from the tower to the caverns, searching for - of all things - a friend, and perhaps a good book.

His hand stopped short of the doorknob. Yesterday’s development established a need for confrontation; he needed to set new rules for her stay, if Galbatorix insisted on this new plan.

Only just risen, he found her disoriented and flushed, but in comfort. Her brown curls fell down her back, loose and lustrous, and thick enough for a man to bury his hands.

"Durza," she whispered, eyes growing sharper, slowly rousing. The few that knew his name feared to say it out of superstition, but she uttered it casually, welcoming her host rather than her captor.

"I hate to disturb you, my dear," he flashed his teeth, their sharp edges enhanced by the harsh morning light. "Just thought I would pop by and deliver the grand news. It seems our wise king wishes us to be married."


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on October 13, 2013.
> 
> This chapter is all TheStraggleTag's fault, haha.

The wedding was a small affair - not that it mattered. No one would ever wish to witness to grotesque farce of a Shade taking a bride. Durza did not dress up, his looks too repellent to improve with formal attire. But Belle, at his behest, procured a wedding dress. White and flowing, she shimmered, her aura glowing like soft moonlight, and his tongue dried, sticking to the roof of his mouth.

 

As instructed but the priest - his involvement paid for for Lord Maurice’s appeasement - Durza took her hand, taking a moment to marvel at its softness, running his thumb from her knuckles to her wrist.

 

The conventional ceremony required a kiss, a ritual Durza would have forgone at first. He had also planned to not consummate this marriage, but as soon as he saw her, this goddess in ivory glory, he tossed the notion aside, in favor of taking this prize handed to him. A kiss would prepare her for what was to come. His gaze centered on her red lips, and he leaned forward.

 

A tear fell down her cheek.

 

Impatient, he wiped it away, settling to have their hands bound with the ceremonial sash, officially declaring them as husband and wife.

 

Growling, he took her arm, escorting her out of the hall, whispering to her before parting ways:

 

"Be ready for me."

 

* * *

Belle did not respond to the handmaidens readying her for the wedding night. Before today, they would talk openly in front of their mistress, for she was a gentle lady, but now no one said a word. No one wanted to offend a Shade’s property, lest they meet their death.

They pampered her, bathing her in salts and oils, scrubbing her skin soft and smooth. She cried, silently, mourning the life taken from her.

 

How was she to be his wife? The Urgals were self-reliant automatons merely needing a finger to tell them where to kill. And the staff had a routine, adaptable without fault. That left Belle one duty: bearing his children. Would he want children? Could he _have_ children? Should she ask him? Belle never considered herself brave, but that never stopped her from anything, but here, she did not know what to do, and that terrified her.

 

Durza, her new husband, came when the rest of the castle slept. Her ladies dressed her in a white, silk corset, riddled with pearls and bows, and it made her feel more vulnerable than were she actually naked. Her breasts were pushed high, barely covered by the constricting fabric, showcasing them as a feast. He grinned at her, and she gasped, taken aback by his fangs. She could feel her cheeks redden, the flush spreading from her face to her neck. He noticed, and damn him for it.

 

Closing the door behind him, his back turned, Belle took the moment to breathe deeply and collect her courage. Hearing the click of the lock, she could feel the courage slipping away as the inevitable drew nearer. He stepped closer, slowly unbuttoning his black tunic, removing his blend from the shadows.

 

"Wait," she called out, raising a hand, pleading for him to stay out.

 

Durza glared, hands still on a button. “I beg your pardon?”

 

"Please, for just a moment." Oh, what she would give for a shirt, or a cloak. She shivered from the chill in the room, longing to cover herself for warmth, and to armor herself for the purposeful conversation she wanted to have. Forcing her shoulders back, she returned the glare, hoping that building a little anger could get her through this confrontation.

 

"What are your plans for me?" she asked.

 

He sparkled, his body quickly vanishing to dust before reappearing behind her, one hand at her throat, the other fondling her rear, cupping the exposed cheek. She flinched from the unfamiliar contact as well as his hot breath on her ear.

 

"I thought you old enough to know what to expect," he said, lightly squeezing her.

 

She smoothly removed his hands and moved out of reach. Turning to him, she looked him in the eye, aiming to speak over the rapid pounding in her chest.

 

"I very well know about that, Durza. I’m not a child." That earned her a beastly smile, and a leer at her chest. "I mean… what do you want from me? As your wife, I’m sure I have responsibilities."

 

"Yes. And you are shirking it as we speak." He flashed to her again, this time at her front, pulling her closer by the waist. Belle did not push him away, learning it to be futile, opting to keep talking.

 

"What do honestly expect me to do all day, once you have had your way with me? Just lay there and wait for you? Maybe twiddle my thumbs while I’m at it?"

 

He drew back, and she suddenly found it hard to swallow. This man, this monster, could kill her without thought or feeling, and she mouthed off at him like he was a damn stable boy. As she was trying to discuss, she was not particularly useful, and her death could not be considered a loss.

 

"I don’t give a damn what you do, as long as you shut up and spread your legs." Durza spat out his words with a tight jaw, eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring. She felt that flush returning, and he hoped that he just kill her already. But she could not help herself at one last entreaty as he slowly leaned forward to kiss her, tightly gripping her shoulders.

 

"Would you mind putting that in writing?"

 

* * *

His shoulders sagged, and he almost collapsed on the girl from frustration. Did she really have to ask so many questions? It was his understanding that ladies occupied themselves with shiny baubles and pretty frocks, but no, the king chose to saddle his esteemed second with an impertinent chit.

 

"What are _you_ ,” he asked, eyes closed, certain that as long as he did not look at her, he wouldn’t throttle her, “actually asking of _me_?”

 

Belle sauntered around him to his writing desk in a far corner of the room. Rolling his eyes, he watched in displeasure and bewilderment as she smoothed out a roll of parchment and began to write, making herself comfortable in the plush chair.

 

Damn, she was a sight to behold. Her corset, white and shining like a beacon to his lust, emphasized her curves and long, so very long, legs. He wanted to hold them over his shoulders, but that seemed impossible unless he got this nonsense over with.

 

Looming over her shoulder, he struggled to understand the tiny, looping script she scratch at a swift pace. “What _are_ you doing?”

 

"Writing a proper marriage contract. One that we actually care about. This, here, is a promise that as long as you leave me alone during the day, I will do as you please at night."

 

She offered him the parchment, smiling, biting that luscious lower lip. He took the silly contract, but did not read it, admiring that mouth instead. “And what if I do not care about your consent? I could just take what I want.”

 

And then she snorted. No one laughed at him, and Durza felt all too willing to teach her better. The course of their co-existence hinged on his reaction to her next sentence.

 

"Either way, I’m sleeping with you. But if you sign _this_ , sincerely, I will be enthusiastic about it.”

 

Belle did not seem to care that he stood poised to strike, choosing to smile at him. He did not know why he cared to listen, but she had his full attention. “You’re serious?”

 

"Look," she took a promenade about the room, taunting him with that perfect body. His hands twitched at his sides, steeling from grabbing her, waiting to hear her out. "Before coming here, I was betrothed to someone else. No matter who I married, I was going to have to do my duty. I’ve made my peace with that. But if you allow me some freedom, we can make our time together worthwhile."

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Don’t worry, I won’t try to leave you - I have nowhere else to go. I just want to be left alone with my books. Perhaps go to town and make some friends."

 

He surprised himself by actually considering it. Placing himself beside her, shoulder to shoulder, he whispered to her. “My dear, you are speaking to a Shade. I am a powerful, godless freak, and I don’t need to appease someone so weak to get what I want.”

 

She whispered back, head bowed, and gazing at him through long, thick eyelashes. “Then what do you want? A cold, lifeless bed partner, or someone who will take initiative?”

 

* * *

That had done the trick. Durza summoned the contract from the desk to his hand. He waved, and a signature appeared under hers. Belle slowly released her breath through her nose, anxious for his next move. He seemed to be waiting for her as well.

 

"When do we start… my lord?"

 

He gripped her jaw, the other hand around her waist. “Right now.”

 

And then he kissed her, slowly dipping her on to the bed as he dominated her mouth. His lips, surprisingly soft and warm, molded hers, occasionally nipping her lower lip with his sharp teeth. She tried to think, made difficult by his kisses stealing her breath. His tongue, a bit longer than hers, tasted her in long strokes, and she fought to remind herself that she needed to participate. As she tried to unbutton him, he lifted her by her rear, and slid them further up the bed, closer to the headboard, that tongue leaving her lightheaded. Releasing her, he sat between her thighs, and undressed himself. She reached out to help him, but he batted her away.

 

"No," he said. "Stay just like that." He revealed a smooth, pale chest, marked with tattooed spells. He ran his hands up her sides, not taking his eyes off hers, coming to a stop at her breasts. She panted, everything was happening so fast, and she was relieved she did not need to fight down any revulsion. He kissed her so heatedly, he drove her to passion.

 

He massaged her breasts, pushing them together, pleased by the effect his ministrations had on her cleavage. She tried to breathe, tried to understand what was happening to her body, but then he ran one sharp nail down her front, slicing away her corset. “I am going to miss this.”

 

And then she was fully exposed to him, presented as a sacrifice, waiting for him to slake his lust. He cupped her breasts, softly, playing with their weight. His tongue flicked at a nipple, and she gasped, feeling a tug at her nethers. He did the same to the other nipple, and she felt it again. Taking one of the peaks into his mouth, he rolled it delicately in his teeth, pinching the other with his fingers.

 

Belle drew in her legs, clenching at the tingling between them. She arched her back, and he granted her more pleasure by massaging her, making her moan. As she lifted her legs higher, her core rubbed against him, the friction pleasant. She rubbed against him again, and it was delicious, repeating the motion over and over.

 

Sucking at her, he released her with a pop, and he laughed. “Oh, you naughty thing. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

 

She wanted to apologize, but it just felt so good. His leggings were rough, and it drove her mad. She grew slick, and she had to rub harder, chasing something.

 

He leaned back, and she moaned at the loss. But then, as he placed one of her legs on his shoulder, he caressed her with a finger, barely touching, teasing the newly sensitive flesh. She wanted more, trying to lift her hips closer, and he stopped.

 

"You certainly take your word seriously," he said, his voice rasping. "But you’re being quite selfish, my dear."

 

Durza got off the bed to remove his trousers, and she finally saw a real penis - not on depicted in crude drawings, or ancient paintings. It stood proudly, red and thick. The sight intimidated her - Belle understood anatomy, but she did _not_ understand how that was supposed to fit inside her. Prick in hand, he guided her to him by her hair, burying his hand in her curls.

 

"Take me in your mouth. Pleasure me with that bold tongue."

 

She took him in hand, his member heating her palm. Belle hesitated, still afraid, but tried to fit as much as she could into her mouth. He was so hot, burning her tongue, embarrassed that her mouth was too small to accommodate him. But he grunted, fisting her hair, and began to thrust. She took that to mean he liked it, and sucked, making herself tighter. He moved faster, pulling her back and forth, muttering obscenities under his breath. She licked a thick vein, and she felt his member twitch. Durza limped away, panting and laughing. “My, my, where did that come from?”

 

"I’m a fast learner."

 

"Indeed." He tucked a lock behind her ear, and for a moment, they were both struck by the innocent gesture.

 

Durza pushed her on her back, reminding her of the task at hand. He remained standing at the edge of the bed, lifting both of her legs, maintaining a firm hold on her ankles. Belle swallowed, openly afraid.

 

The tip pressed at her entrance, slowly pushing past her tightness. She held her breath, clenching, making herself tighter, but he managed to enter her fully to the hilt. It hurt, and she felt sore, stretched to uncomfortable limits. He kissed her leg, smiling, arching his back to push himself further into her. “Good… It’s so _good_.”

 

Belle could not see how, her body on fire, overwhelmed by his thickness. He slowly slid out, his member pulling at her, and excitement shot through her, curling her toes. He thrust in again, and it hurt less. Again, and it actually did not hurt at all. In fact it felt… good. So very good. Her core became more wet, her juices flowing, immersing him. His thrusts started slow, moving all the way in in one, silky stroke, and then pulling all the way out, leaving just the tip inside her. As she grew wetter, her breath heavier, his thrusts became harder and shorter. He bent forward, almost completely on top of her, and she linked her ankles behind his head. She played with his hair, biting his lip. He pounded against her, the sound of their flesh slapping together enough to throw her off a precipice she did not realize she was clinging from.

 

Her limbs locked in place, and she screamed, an explosion erupting from her center, and spreading to her fingertips. Toes curled, Belle pulled Durza closer as she rode a great wave of pleasure; frightened, but free.

 

He spilled something in her and he pulled out, but she did not mind. Everything pulsed, and she knew she could not handle any more. Smiling, blissful, she rolled over to look at him, but Durza was already dressed, but still panting from his exertions.

 

"That, treasure," he chuckled, "was a good start."

 

And he left her.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is beeeinyourbonnet's fault.

For one long week, Durza enjoyed silence and solitude.

Peaceful. Productive.

And somehow… incorrect.

Without duties in the foreseeable future, he stayed at home, studying his dark magic. His castle was usually quiet, the Urgals occupying themselves below, their brutal rumblings reverberating softly through the floor. Lately, however, he had sensed a constrained heaviness; something in his domain was keeping everyone from acting out.

And then he remembered Belle.

It was a feat to forget her, truly. The image of Belle in that corset was a fond memory the he revisited for a while until he wholly immersed himself in his work. Satiny skin and little chirps of pleasure… perhaps he should see her tonight.

But first, he needed to find out what the hell she was doing to his men.

* * *

Belle had not seen her husband in days. And that did not help her new-found libido.

 

Many thought her ignorant of the ways of lovemaking, but she learned the mechanics from her books - drawings and the like. However, her reading did not prepare her for the onslaught of pleasure. After that night, she thought of so many possibilities, of so many things to explore, and she could not wait for Durza to return…

 

But then he didn’t. And it made her furious.

 

She was not some new trinket, admired once and then placed on a shelf to be forgotten. Taking their agreement to heart, she roamed the castle, making adjustments. She started with the Urgals, smiling and asking them to keep down the racket. After giving the biggest one a peck on the cheek, her new soldiers were  eager to do her bidding.

 

They were now under orders to alert her of Durza’s presence, so she could avoid him. If he wanted to see her during the day, he was going to have to work for it. The night was his domain, and she stopped waiting for him to take advantage of it.

 

Her new adventures started almost as soon as he left that first time. She felt wonderful, but wished there was more, that he would _do_ more. Taking herself in hand, she retraced his steps, bringing herself to completion night after night.

* * *

Durza entered his wife’s chambers, surprised and pleased to find her awake, and occupied.

 

She lay on the bed, her night-shift pulled open to expose her beautiful, pert breasts, her nipples hard with arousal. With the hem rode high, past her thighs, and her legs spread, she presented the perfect feast.

 

Belle’s eyes were closed, head drawn back against the headboard. One hand trailed down, massaging the muscles in her neck briefly before gliding over her collar bone to cup one breast. Moaning softly under her breath, she pinched the nipple, rolling it between her thumb and finger. Her other hand trailed down to her center, spreading herself open to find her clit. She was already wet and her body writhed under her touch as she teased herself.

 

Durza edged further into the room, his jaw tightening as he watched her fingers slide inside of her. As her moans grew louder, he weighed his options. He could stand there and watch her finish, or interrupt just before she climaxed and then leave, knowing he put her in her place.

 

They had a written agreement that stated he could do whatever he wanted to her, at night. And tonight, he felt like making her angry.

* * *

The image of a lean body moving against her danced across Belle’s mind, and she  could feel his weight on her as he thrust inside of her, stretching her to the limit. His hands pulled on her hair, moving it aside, allowing himself to nibble her neck.

She could feel the end coming, almost there, when a cold vice stopped her hand between her legs.

"I don’t remember giving you permission, precious. Good little girls are meant to go to sleep."

Her husband. The man she had only seen thrice before sharing the marriage bed. The fact the she had spent such little time in his company, and he had the power to command her burned her from within. How dare he. How dare he use her, and then toss her aside.

How dare he keep her from cumming.

Her eyes drifted to the wrist he held captive, and her frustration made her act without thinking. She yanked her arm, pulling him onto the bed with her, and using momentum, she rolled on top of him, straddling his waist.

Heart racing, she searched for the fastener to his breeches, wanting it, wanting him to give her everything she had been missing. He did not fight her, instead helping her undress him.

With a single breath, Belle had him inside her, and she smiled. Oh yes, much better. She knew her own body better than anyone, could stimulate all the right spots, but it wasn’t the same. His hands holding her hips, grinding her against him, made her hotter, and wetter.

Belle came quickly, her body curling away from them, almost rocking them both off the bed as she let out a blissful sob. Violent waves crashed over her, shaking loose every worry and fear for one long, glowing moment. She could feel his member pulsing within her, still hard, anchoring her to reality.

Sated, she closed her eyes and rolled away from Durza, feeling his thickness slide out of her, rubbing against her clit one last time before she put him out of her mind, and fell asleep.

* * *

Durza lay on the bed, fully clothed saved for his pants pulled to his knees, his erect cock exposed to the warm night air.

He was not sure what happened. He had hoped to drive the woman to desperation for him, and instead found himself fucked and forgotten.

She fell asleep! He had a mind to wake her up and have her finish him off, as was her duty, but he felt better putting off a fitting punishment for another time.


End file.
